championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanikal Power Sources
Catalytic Capacitor Cost: 20 gc Power Output: 3 Lifespan: 1 week (see below) Description: Catalytic capacitors are a variant of the more common alchemical capacitors. They are slightly heavier, more difficult to produce, and require more expensive parts, but their advantage is that they will not lose efficacy until the catalytic reaction is started by tightning a screw at the bottom of the capacitor, which forces a catalytic crystal through the membrane separating it from the reagents. Special Rules: It takes 1d3 rounds for a catalytic capacitor to become fully active once the crystal has been inserted, after which it will provide its 3 rune points of power for up to one week. These capacitors are mostly used where clockwork capacitors run the risk of having their gears fouled by dust or water and supply lines are unreliable, requiring a capacitor that will keep and can be swapped out in the space of a few moments. Catalytic capacitors cannot be recharged, and the reaction cannot be stopped once it has been initiated. Fabrication Requirements: Alchemy and Mechanikal Engineering Material Cost: 60 sc Fabrication: Construction requires both an alchemist's lab and a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the catalytic capacitor, he must spend eight hours preparing and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Alchemy or Mechanikal Engineering roll, whichever is lower, against a target number of 15. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional capacitor. If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional two hours reworking the capacitor. Arcane Flux Converter Cost: 12.5 gc Power Output: 1-4 (see Special Rules) Lifespan: see Special Rules Description: The arcane flux converter works by converting the energy of a sustained spell into energy that can be utilised by mechanika, and is easily recognisable by the gold-plated receptor array extending from the generator's housing. Special Rules: The arcane flux converter only generates power after an upkeep spell has been cast on the receptor array, which will accept any upkeep spell regardless of the usual target requirements that does not have a range of Self. The spell does not take effect but is considered to have been cast (so no other instance of the same spell may be cast or upkept by the same caster), and the arcane flux converter then provides a number of points of power equal to the casting cost of the spell for as long as the spell is upkept. If the caster casts another instance of the spell used to power the converter, it shuts down immediately. Mechanika powered by arcane flux converters is susceptible to spells and abilities that end upkeep spells, like Dispel or Purification. If such a spell or ability affects a character wielding mechanika powered by arcane flux converters, the converters automatically shut down. Since spells must be specifically targeted at the receptor array, it is not possible to use an arcane flux converter to ward of offensive upkeep spells. Fabrication Requirements: Inscribe Formulae, Mechanikal Engineering and Lore (Arcane) Material Cost: 4.5 gc Fabrication: Construction requires a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the arcane flux converter, he must spend one week crafting and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 16. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional arcane flux converter. If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional day reworking the converter. Siphon Generator Cost: 25 gc Power Output: 1-4 (see special rules) Lifespan: Indefinite while in direct skin contact of a Gifted wearer Description: Usually mounted in the grip of a weapon or within a suit of mechanika armour, this unusual capacitor draws upon the arcane energies channelled by those gifted with arcane abilities. It is not very common except as a back-up tool, because an active siphon generator significantly hampers the arcane abilities of its wearer. Siphon generators are sometimes incorporated into restraints intended for captive magic users, however. Special Rules: A Gifted character holding or wearing a mechanikal device powered by a siphon generator either loses a number of focus or fury points equal to the power draw of the device at the end of each control phase, or gains an equal number of points of fatigue if he is a will weaver. If the character does not have sufficient focus or fails a fatigue roll if he gains more fatigue than his ARC stat, the device becomes unpowered (focus or fury points are still lost, and fatigue is still inflicted). If the character has the Great Power ability and is not sustaining a spell, he may instead reduce the amount of focus or fury drained by the siphon generator by one, or gain one less point of fatigue. Fabrication Requirements: Mechanikal Engineering, Lore (Arcane) Material Cost: 5 gc Fabrication: Construction requires a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the siphon generator, he must spend one week crafting and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 16. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional capacitor. If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional day reworking the capacitor. Soul Generator Cost: 25 gc Power Output: 1-8; usually 3-4 (see below) Lifespan: indefinite Description: These foul devices do not look dissimilar from most capacitors at first glance; however, the sickly light they shed and the faint keening they give off gives away their true nature right away. The entropic energies they harness also cause their metal to tarnish, providing another hint at their horrific content. Possessing such a device is a hanging offence anywhere in the Iron Kingdoms (except for Cryx, of course). Special Rules: Soul generators work by harnessing the power of a captured soul. Most souls only provide 1 rune point of power and are thus useless for all but the most basic mechanika (at the GM's discretion, individual souls may provide more power – as a rule of thumb, if a character had access to feat points, his feat point maximum could be added to the amount of power his soul generates, for a final power output of 2-4). The souls of Gifted users are a lot more powerful, and provide power equal to the ARC stat the soul had in life (do not add feat points to this total). Most soul generators provide 3-4 points of power. Fabrication Requirements: Inscribe Formulae, Mechanikal Engineering. The character must also have some ability that allows him to handle souls, like the Thamarite Advocate's Soul Taker ability. Material Cost: 9 gc Fabrication: Construction requires a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the soul generator, he must spend one week preparing and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 18. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional soul generator . If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional day reworking the generator. A character may build the generator without having a soul at hand. Any character who can handle souls can insert a soul into an empty soul generator, though extracting a soul without damaging the generator requires an INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 14. On a failure, the soul is extracted, but the generator has been damaged in the process, and requires spare parts and a successful INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against target number 16 before it can hold another soul. Repairing a damaged soul generator takes one day. Extracting souls does not require soul-handling capabilities, though if the character has no way of handling the soul it will simply move on to Urcaen in short order. Pyrocatalytic Capacitor Cost: 40 gc Power Output: 3 Lifespan: 1 week (see below) Description: Pyrocatalytic capacitors are a curious variant of the normal alchemical capacitor. At the heart of this device is a sturdy metal cartridge that contains a complex alchemically grown crystal. This crystal slowly breaks down over time and, while doing so, bleeds off energy that can be used to power mechanika. However, in contrast to standard alchemical capacitors the crystal can be regrown by heating the cartridge containing it, though over time the regrown crystals become smaller and smaller until the capacitor no longer works. Special Rules: A pyrocatalytic capacitor provides power normally. Once it has run down, the metal cartridge containing the crystal can be removed by any character with the Mechanikal Engineering skill without the need for a test and placed in a fire (e.g. a campfire; a forge would be too hot, and even a steamjack's heartfire can destroy the cartridge, especially if the 'jack in question is driven or utilises focus). The cartridge must remain in the fire for a full day (24 hours) for the crystal to be fully regrown (some cleaning of the cartridge is also recommended before reassembling the capacitor). Every time the crystal is regrown, 1d6 is rolled, and on 1-2 the crystal does not regrow to its proper size, reducing the capacitor's lifespan by 1 day. This lifespan reduction is cumulative, until the crystal is finally too small to provide any power at all for more than a few moments. A smaller crystal still needs the full 24 hours to fully regrow. Fabrication Requirements: Alchemy and Mechanikal Engineering Material Cost: 1.5 gc Fabrication: Construction requires both an alchemist's lab and a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the pyrocatalytic capacitor, he must spend two days preparing and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Alchemy or Mechanikal Engineering roll, whichever is lower, against a target number of 16. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional capacitor. If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional day reworking the capacitor. Resonance Converter Cost: 15 gc Power Output: 1-4 (see Special Rules) Lifespan: see Special Rules Description: The resonance converter, which works on principles not dissimilar to the ones utilised by some Cyrissist capacitors, works by siphoning off a small measure of the power generated by certain sustained area-affecting spell and transforming it into power that can be utilised in mechanika. Like the arcane flux converter, this mechanikal power source has an obvious gold-plated receptor node extending from the piece of mechanika it powers. Special Rules: Each resonance converter is designed to work with a specific spell and does not work with any other (Aura of Protection and Fog of War are popular choices). A resonance converter can only be constructed to generate power from an upkeep spell that has RNG: Self and AOE: CTRL, and which provides some kind of bonus to every character (or every friendly character) within the AOE (so spells like Light in the Darkness and Whiteout cannot be used, since the first does not specifically affect any characters and the latter does not provide bonuses. The gamemaster has the final say as to what spells a resonance converter can draw power from). As long as the correct spell is in effect and the resonance converter is in the caster's control area, the converter provides power equal to the casting cost of the spell it is attuned to. The converter shuts down at once if the spell ends. Fabrication Requirements: Inscribe Formulae, Mechanikal Engineering and Lore (Arcane) Material Cost: 6 gc Fabrication: Construction requires a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the resonance converter, he must spend one week crafting and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 17. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional resonance converter. If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional two days reworking the converter. Trickle Capacitor Cost: 1 gc Power Output: 1 Lifespan: 1 month Description: A variant of the alchemical capacitor, trickle capacitors utilise the same principle of an alchemical reaction generating power for mechanikal use. The reaction is much slower in the trickle capacitor, however, providing a cheap if extremely weak source of power that lasts for a significantly longer period of time. They are mostly used in lanterns or other extremely simple mechanika. Special Rules: Trickle capacitors lose efficacy once assembled, whether they are used or not. They cannot be recharged. Fabrication Requirements: Alchemy and Mechanikal Engineering Material Cost: 30 sc Fabrication: Construction requires both an alchemist's lab and a mechanik's workshop. Once a character has the raw materials to construct the trickle capacitor, he must spend four hours preparing and assembling the components. At the end of this time, the player makes an INT+Alchemy or Mechanikal Engineering roll, whichever is lower, against a target number of 14. If the roll succeeds, the character creates a functional capacitor. If the roll fails, the character can make another attempt once he has spent an additional hour reworking the capacitor. Category:IKRPG Category:Rules